


Night Falls

by WreakingHavok



Series: Infinity War [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ant-Man and the Wasp Spoilers, Death, Gen, I repeat, Spoilers, This might be trash but, i need somewhere to vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/pseuds/WreakingHavok
Summary: The realization hits him all at once - they aren’t there. Something happened and they aren’t going to answer and they aren’t going to pull him back out.And he’s stuck in the quantum realm.Or,Hope, Scott, and Cassie - before, during, and after the snap.





	Night Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs in the trash pile but I needed to get something out. Also, I’m allowed to put this in the Infinity War series, right?

Hope has her hand over the button to pull Scott back out. She’s counting down, he’s joking along, she can practically hear him smiling over the radio.

She’s almost ready to push it, grinning into the receiver, and her mother gasps. 

“Hope,” she says. “Hope, stop -“

Something is wrong, she immediately knows, the smile slipping off of her face.

Hope stops talking, stops counting down, and there’s a horrible, horrible silence as she looks at her mother. 

Her mother looks back, expression one of confusion and pain, and then her face caves in on itself, her body turning to ashes and crumbling to the pavement below. 

Hope gasps and drops the radio, watching her mother’s ashes hang suspended in the air. She whirls to her father. 

There’s only another cloud of dust where her father used to be, and she breathes out in shock. 

“Dad -“ she says, but her father isn’t there, and as she coughs on the ashes that are blowing around her, she realizes with a horrid slam of fear that she can’t feel her hands anymore.

She looks down, seeing her own body fluttering away, and looks up at the van in front of her.

“Scott,” she whispers. She has to get him out, she has to -

She can’t. She can’t move. Her parents, her parents are gone, they’re gone, and Scott is -

Her legs are numb now, she’s falling - 

“Scott,” she tries again. Her voice is scratchy and panicked.

He can’t hear her, she knows. The radio hangs limp from the cart. “Scott,” she gasps. “I love you.”

He doesn’t answer. Or maybe he does - she can hear his voice faintly through the ashy air. 

“Scott, I can’t -“ she stops, unable to talk as her throat crumbles, her eyes rolling up in her head and her vision going black.

Scott, I’m sorry, she wants to scream. 

Her whole body is numb.

Scott, I love you.

Everything is numb. She can’t hear, she can’t see, she can’t think.

Scott.

Scott.

Scott -

~

The quantum realm whirls and changes around him, eerily quiet, everything silent except for the echoing of his own shouting.

“Hope!” He screams again, for the tenth time, clutching the canister of healing particles to his chest like a lifeline. He floats in the nothingness, breathing heavily.

She doesn’t answer.

“Where are you?” He asks, hoping for an answer. There is none. “This isn’t funny,” he yells. His voice breaks.

Nothing. He’s getting worried now - imagining all the possible things that could be happening.

“Hope, did you drop the radio?” he asks.

Silence.

It’s been too long to be a joke, and Hope would never joke about the thing that stole her mother and almost stole him too. “Anyone,” he almost pleads, double checking that the signal is still there. His comm isn’t malfunctioning, it’s not a joke, and Hope isn’t answering him.

The realization hits him all at once - they aren’t there. Something happened and they aren’t going to answer and they aren’t going to pull him back out. 

And he’s stuck in the quantum realm.

Scott has nightmares about this exact thing - floating, trapped forever in the never ending abyss of twisting fractals, living he rest of his life knowing he’ll never see his friends or his family again. 

He has to get back to Cassie, he has to.

But all he has is the canister of healing particles, and no one is answering on the other side. 

“Hope,” he whispers again.

Hope. . .

~

Cassie sits on the living room floor, staring at the T.V. It’s still playing the news they were watching five minutes ago, and five minutes ago her mother had her hand on her head and Paxton had his arm around her mother.

Five minutes ago, Cassie stared at the news broadcast about the alien attack and listened to her parents worry in hushed whispers.

Four minutes ago, she got up to get a glass of water. 

Three minutes ago, her mother screamed.

Two minutes ago, she ran back to the living room, water forgotten on the kitchen counter.

One minute ago, her parents were nothing but ashes smeared across the couch cushions and dusted on the floor and coating her hands as she screamed to be heard by people who weren’t there anymore. 

She searched the whole house, and found nothing. Her parents had just disappeared. And now she sits, eyes wide, on the floor, silent. She knows she has to do something. Adults don’t just vanish like that.

Outside, she can hear car horns and the crashing of metal and people yelling faintly. She knows she has to do something.

She calls her dad’s friends, she calls her mom’s friends, she calls the police but no one answers.

She calls her dad. He doesn’t pick up. She calls Hope. She doesn’t pick up, either.

So, Cassie pulls on her boots and her jacket and packs a bag with pretzels, water, and a flashlight, and opens the door.

There are crashed cars everywhere, several people leaning out of their houses, some screaming in shock. 

Cassie steels herself and starts walking towards her dad’s house. She doesn’t know how long it’s going to take, but she needs to find her father. He can help her. He’s Ant-Man. Her dad is always there for her. 

Cassie stops and looks at a small boy peering out of his window. He’s calling out into the street for his parents, looking on the verge of panicked.

She looks at the door to the house. It’s open.

Her father helps people, she thinks. Maybe, on the way to find him, she can help people too.

~

Far, far away from Cassie, her father screams into a void that doesn’t answer. The only three people who know where he is have blown away, leaving small smears of dirt on the rooftop.

~

Night falls.

~


End file.
